I Love You Snow Much
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Garrett and Logan fluff in the cabin after the roof has caved in-far warning this does contain established slash Garrett/Logan so if that's not your thing then best to stop here. Please feel free to review.


**As Prompted by ClaudiaFraser.31 a little snapshot of Logan and Garrett in the episode Snow Problem where there in the cabin, hope you all enjoy.**

**Please Read and Review however as always this story does contain established Logan and Garrett slash so if that isn't you thing stop here**

**Disclaimer-I don't own I Didn't Do It otherwise Garrett and Logan would be together**

* * *

><p>I Love You Snow Much<p>

Garrett and Logan established slash set during Snow Problem

* * *

><p>By the time Logan staggers to bed it's way past midnight. He had been up cleaning most of the snow at his parent's request. Most of the roof was caved in and that meant that the house was cold as ice. Lindy, Jazmine, and Delia had barricaded themselves in one room while his parents had done the same until morning wrapping themselves in quilts and blankets and using each other for body heat.<p>

When Logan eventually staggered upstairs and into his bedroom, he was rewarded with the sight of Garrett his boyfriend of nearly a year wrapped up in one of Logan's jumpers lying on his bed. He hadn't been severely hurt in his snowboarding expedition but his back was all bruised and his he had a few twinges in his shoulder, but nothing to serious much to Logan's relief.

Logan smiled before locking the door and crawling over to his boyfriend, a part of him hated the idea of still sneaking around but another part of him loved just the moments he had with Garrett that was just the two of them. No interruptions and no worries about what was happening and who was watching them.

Garrett opened his arms but Logan moves swiftly and deftly ensuring that Garrett had his still sore back leaning against his chest his legs gently cradling him. Garrett leaned back against his chest relaxing linking his fingers with Logan's and placing them in his lap. Logan gently placed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple before leaning his head back against the pillows of the bed.

"This wasn't such a terrible idea of yours you know" Garrett said as if he could read Logan's thoughts. Logan snorted "Please" he said nosing his nose against Garrett's hair smelling his coconut shampoo and something that was uniquely Garrett. "We got practically caved in, the house is freezing you didn't get to snowboard and then you got injured"

Garrett laughed playing the edge of Logan's thumb tracing the skin softly "it was worth it" he said moving slightly so that he was lying down facing Logan before brushing his nose softly against his. The two of them lay facing each other, before Garrett winced turning slightly to move onto his back. Logan gently brushed his fingers against Garrett's shoulders feeling the knots that the accident had caused. Gently he moved his fingers across the tense muscles grinning to himself as he heard Garrett's groan. He gently massaged his boyfriend's shoulders pressing small kisses to the back of them whenever he came across a sore spot. He did this for some time until Garrett was squirming in his lap, rubbing against Logan in such a way that the blonde boy had to bit his lip to ensure that he didn't moan.

Outside the window the snow (real snow that could only be found away from the city) was outside the flakes thick and falling fast. Inside the house the cold air was seeping closer. Garrett turned again wrapping both arms around Logan and burying his head in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled there softly grinning at the small puff of air that came out of Logan's mouth.

Garrett pulled the duvet closer wrapping him and Logan up in what he imagined as their own little world, it was safe and dark and smelled like home and safety and coconut and cinnamon. It smelt like him and Logan and love. Snuggling closer the two of them stayed there in their own little world, content to be there next to each other.

"I love you Logan" Garrett said softly, and then biting his lip against the smile that was forming on his face in spite of the cheesiness of the line that was running through his head "I love you snow much"

Logan snorted fighting back the laugh that was bubbling in his throat. "I love you snow much to" he said rubbing his nose against Garrett's before dropping a kiss on his mouth, drawing it out sweetly. Snuggling back down they both fell asleep safely tucked into each other's arms uncaring of the snow that fell around them.

* * *

><p><strong>So Like I said this is a little snapshot-please leave a review and please feel free to ask for any LoganGarrett scenario you would like to see written and I will write it for you!**


End file.
